


All the magic behind him

by SunnyInTheSun



Series: Warlock!Jaskier [1]
Category: The Witcher, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: A little bit of angst (very very little) and a happy (very very happy) end, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, First Kiss, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Getting Together, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love Confession, M/M, Mentioning of Blood, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Warlock!Jaskier, Warlock!Jaskier is my new favorite thing, a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInTheSun/pseuds/SunnyInTheSun
Summary: “You are a warlock.”Jaskier snorts without looking at his face.“Nice to see you are awake enough to notice. What was too obvious? My unnatural blue eyes? My immortal body that after twenty years didn’t change a fuck? Or was my fucking fingers on your fucking wound stopping you from bleeding to death?”Geralt can feel his own lips quirking up. He can’t laugh right now, they are having a serious conversation.“You are a warlock.” he says again and Jaskier sighs.“Yes, Geralt, I’m a warlock,” he replies, smiling a little “You can pay my fee later.”* * *Or that time Jaskier saves Geralt's life... with magic (and love).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Warlock!Jaskier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827472
Comments: 20
Kudos: 491





	All the magic behind him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/gifts).



> Hello! I'm back with a new work after a few weeks where I couldn't write a single thing.  
> It's a story based on a prompt from my friend Glass (thank you very much, Boaz ❤️) that I write here below.  
> As always I remember you that eng isn't my first language and I searched for mistakes like four or five times, but if you see something just tell me and forgive me, please!  
> See you at the end of this little work, Witchers! 🌸
> 
> Prompt:  
> Geralt x Jaskier, Witch!Jaskier uses his powers to save Geralt when he's dying.  
> "You are a warlock."  
> "I'll ask the fee later."

**All the magic behind him**

* * *

“Shit, shit, shit. Geralt, can you hear me? _Fuck_ , don’t stop breathing on me, I can’t save you if you do!”

Geralt can barely open his eyes, his breathing feels heavy and so does his chest.

Jaskier’s voice is always loud, and he sings even with just his words, but now he feels as if Jaskier is farther away from him, or maybe it’s his own body different.

It’s not the first time Geralt is being beaten up by a monster - his multiple scars are there for a reason - but this time feels slightly bad enough to think maybe he will die exactly like he always thought he would die.

It’s a monster hunter, and it does not surprise Geralt at all, but maybe he was hoping to lose his life in a more human way (old enough to retire, maybe? He wants to stop himself from thinking about things like this, he’s not human and he can’t die in such a manner).

“Jaskier...”

“Oh, thanks all the Gods, I thought I was too late.”

Jaskier’s voice is trembling and so they do his fingers when they touch a giant wound on his left side (not enough careful, if he may say so).

_Fuck_ , that hurt.

“Fuck.”

“I agree, you fucked this up this time, Geralt. You said it was an easy work, that you would take care of it in one or two hours and at the beginning of three I worried and at the beginning of four I took Roach and I found you here almost dead. Oh, you fucked this up _so much_ , Witcher.”

Geralt snorts, trying to stop Jaskier’s fingers from going deeper on his wound. His bard is trying to punish him, or maybe to kill him directly?

“It was not what I was expecting,” Geralt says, breathless.

“Yeah, I can tell, thank you very much”.

It happens after a few moments of blessed silence - not _very_ blessed, since he’s dying in his bard’s arms and not _very_ silence, considering Jaskier’s voice in his ears - when Geralt’s mind starts to fade away. Geralt’s wound and all his skin burns, he can barely breathe and it was difficult enough before Jaskier arrived but now he can just gasp like a fish outside of the water.

“What the hell-“

“ _Shh_ , it’s okay, Geralt. Don’t move.”

Yeah, thank fuck.

“Easy for you to say.”

Jaskier laughs a bit, and Geralt feels a little less worried. He knows Jaskier would never hurt him, but he can’t do anything for his life right now. Yennefer’s powers maybe, she’s strong enough to save a Witcher, but he doesn’t know where she is and the town's healer it’s too far away to do something.

What a shitty situation.

“Focus on breathing, Gerl. Everything will be all right.”

Jaskier’s voice is sweet, and he wants to believe him, but how he can? He’s dying for fuck’ sake.

“It’s—it’s fine, Jask. You can’t do a shit for me.”

“I can if you believe in me one time in your life. I’m your bard, remember? What bard I am if I can’t save my Witcher’s life?”

He smiles. Geralt can’t really sees him but he hears his smile, as if it was a song of his music (Jaskier is _made_ by music, it’s not that strange) and before he can do something about it, his mind just stop wonder around and settle, the sounds of Jaskier and the nature far away from his body and his heart.

*****

“Geralt? Can you hear me?”

Geralt opens his eyes with impossible effort. His head is a mess, but his skin is not on fire anymore. He can see Jaskier now, a little unfocused and pale, but still his bard.

“I thought I was dead.”

Jaskier laughs, his fingers still pressing on his left wound.

“I thought it too, Witcher,” he says, breathing a bit too heavily to be normal, “don’t joke around again with a monster like that, I’m not always here to save your lovely ass.”

Geralt snorts just because he can’t laugh.

“Lovely, uh?”

“Oh _shut up_ , you know how you look and I’m not blind,” Jaskier says smiling and not even an inch shy “Yennefer was lucky enough to touch it and she didn’t spare any detail, damn mind of a witch.”

Geralt almost chocks on his own breath.

“Mind?” he asks.

“Yeah, it’s a Warlock thing. She didn’t close her mind enough at your last rendezvous and I saw a bit of things, first of all your lovely curve of an ass clear as the sun in my mind.”

Geralt is not sure how to react. He tries to focus instead, and he feels... things.

First, Jaskier’s fingers are still on his wound - he’s not pressing, he’s inside of his body, thank you very much - and second he’s almost... sparkling? Not his body per se but his fingers seems like a firework shining in the night. How he couldn’t notice until now?

Okay, he was on a verge of death but still, he’s a Witcher and that was exactly under his nose, for _fuck_ ’ sake.

“You are a warlock.”

Jaskier snorts without looking at his face.

“Nice to see you are awake enough to notice. What was too obvious? My unnatural blue eyes? My immortal body that after twenty years didn’t change a _fuck_? Or was my fucking fingers on your fucking wound stopping you from bleeding to death?”

Geralt can feel his own lips quirking up. He can’t laugh right now, they are having a serious conversation.

“You are a warlock.” he says again and Jaskier sighs.

“Yes, Geralt, I’m a warlock,” he replies, smiling a little “You can pay my fee later.”

Geralt can’t stop himself this time. He laughs, and Jaskier laughs with him, and for a moment it seems a day like any other when they are together like this.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Geralt speaks again after a minute, an hour, he can’t really tell. The wound is almost closed, but he lost a lot of blood and his head spins around so talking is a troublesome matter - even more than usual -.

“I’m not comfortable with my powers and I don’t use them often,” Jaskier says, finally taking out his fingers - red blood on his hands - and trying to clean himself up “you didn’t need them until now and… you have Yennefer who’s more powerful that I will ever be.”

Geralt can sense his voice dropping low.

“You don’t need me,” he adds, “this one was an unfortunate occasion, Geralt, and I was the one asking to go for a road trip together outside of the usual route, so it was my responsibility to save you.”

It may be true - and Geralt knows it - but Geralt agreed for this road trip too - with a “mmh” but Jaskier knows him enough to decrypt his groanings - and so they were both guilty of this bloody turn of events.

“That’s not true.” Geralt replies, and Jaskier snorts, helping him on sitting.

“It is” he says and Geralt would pay to have enough strength to kick himself in the guts because Jaskier sounds resigned as if it was sure of what he’s saying and it’s all his fault “but I’m glad I was here in time for you, Witcher.”

He smiles, but it’s not the same light Geralt is used to seeing and, for some reasons, the realization hit him badly.

*****

After an hour or so, Geralt feels slightly better. He can sit on his own and he can take a few steps if he’s careful enough to not do untoward movements.

Jaskier is unusually quiet and Geralt can’t blame him but the bard is always at his side, just to be sure he will not collapse on the ground (“you have to be careful if you don’t want to open the wound again and I _swear_ to all the Gods that I will let you bleed yourself out this time”).

Jaskier is extraordinarily strong and Geralt can put all his weight on his arms and shoulders without worrying when he feels tired - _thankfully_ , he’s still too messed up to walk alone -.

“I think we can go to the town now so the healer will check the wound, just in case.” Jaskier says, patting his back.

Geralt hums. He feels better, but going to the town means Jaskier will stop taking care of him.

The thought is strong enough to make his chest flutters as if it is a bird’s cage (and his unstable breath isn’t helping with the anxiety, thank you very much).

“Or we can start our trip again” Geralt says, voice barely audible as if he’s saying a secret - or something incredibly embarrassing for a Witcher or a person in general - but then Jaskier’s eyes focus on him as if he’s the _best_ thing in his world so maybe embarrass himself enough to talk with his bard isn’t such a bad idea.

“We can go to the coast, you can take care of my wound and I can take a break from hunting potential mortal things. Do you think you can do that with your powers, Mister _Warlock_?” he adds, and Geralt can see Jaskier’s eyes widen at the last two words coming from his mouth.

“You don’t want to...”

Geralt smiles a bit, leaning on Jaskier’s shoulders and whispering.

“We are here to have fun and almost dying isn’t fun at all. I own you a holiday, Warlock.”

Jaskier smiles, his scent becoming strong and almost overwhelmed.

“Geralt...”

“Yennefer wasn’t my Witch to begin with” he says, trying to not let his nervousness show up “but you were my bard _before_ and you are my Warlock _now_. You unlocked your powers for me and I felt your fingers and your magic inside me like nothing else in my life. To be honest, I want to feel them again without blood involved this time” a pause “do you think we can...?”

Geralt can barely end his speech before Jaskier’s lips collapse on his own. They are chapped, rough, full of magic and love, different from what Geralt was expecting but much more beautiful.

He has his eyes closed, but Geralt can see that unnatural blue even now on his head.

“Oh Gods, Geralt. I was waiting twenty fucking years for this moment and now that I can fuck the life out of your body, you are barely capable to be on your feet. I hate you so much, Witcher.”

Geralt laughs, kissing him again, leaning on Jaskier’s shoulders and sliding them both on the ground.

They can stay a bit more in the woods before walking to the city again. What’s an hour more in the middle of nowhere when you have a Warlock with you?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, it was fun to write for me!  
> Consider to leave a kudos or a comment to let me know what you think about it, you'll make me happy 🌸


End file.
